


”Who's the more foolish: the fool, or the fool who follows him?”  -Obi-Wan Kenobi, SW IV

by yuuri



Series: Assassin's Creed: Pieces of the Puzzle [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU in away, I don't even know but I love this, Other, just read it please and I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6076155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuri/pseuds/yuuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happened after Desmond made the decision?</p>
            </blockquote>





	”Who's the more foolish: the fool, or the fool who follows him?”  -Obi-Wan Kenobi, SW IV

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Assassin's Creed: Pieces of the Puzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179311) by yuuri. 



> I love Assassin's Creed - everything about it so I created this and so many other one shots few years back in my mother tongue (finnish) and now I wanted share this to others too so I translated this (and other stories too) in english.
> 
> I'm sorry if there is mistakes (I do not have a beta...) - please gave me heads up and I will correct them. I also really wanna know your opinion, feelings and so on about this (and others too) so feel free to comment^^ 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy :)

 

 

* * *

 

Cities were destroyed and abandoned years ago. Most of the Earth was covered by water or sand if you do not count some of green and fertile valleys. Everything which once was - was wiped out in a one night and so many had already started to forget. There were only left memories and shadows…

All that – Past, Destruction – were caused of decision. Decision of one man.

 

We still could have all that which we have had build over centuries but the Decision wiped out all that - progress, technology, science and knowledge – away from the front of our eyes. We were left with only New Time and New God. God, that made decision to protect us.

 

When two “goddesses” from ancient times demanded the decision – He had made it. And that decision plunged mankind to the brink of destruction but we were able to survive. We were still alive and He lead us forward. Step by step he lift us from mud towards the sky.

 

I’m one of those who have made the Oath. I’m one of chosen ones who follows Him and his Belief. “Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted.”

That is our creed and we follow it till death. I do not know are we idiots because we follow Him, whose deeds are whispered stories – myths from old times but each time when I see his fluted face, my faith for Him and his guidance becomes stronger.

 

Desmond Miles is the last Grand Master and He will be live forever like his ancestors; Altaïr Ibn La’Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze. They are stories, legends, dreams – they are foundation of our Creed and their deeds - of all three – led us here.

 

Sun’s rising and cry of Eagle wake me up. I smile and lift my gaze to the blue sky and I know – I have wings like they had.

 

* * *

 


End file.
